Oser ou ne pas oser
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2006 : Réponse au défi de Cloclo
1. Chapter 1

_C'est ma première fic sur « City Hunter » qui est une version alternative de celle de Sayaka1537 « La force du passé » à ma manière que je vous laisse découvrir…_

Chapitre 1 : La pire ennemie

Ce matin-là, Kaori était sortie voir le tableau de messages à Shunjuku pour leur travail de nettoyeur. Elle était déçue de ne pas apercevoir ces trois lettres magiques « XYZ » et rentra dans l'immeuble qu'elle partageait avec Ryo depuis la mort d'Hideyuki. Huit ans s'étaient écroulés et la relation entre les deux partenaires n'avait toujours pas évolué. La jeune femme de vingt huit ans entra dans l'appartement du dernier étage et vit Ryo en train de lire sa revue promo comme à son habitude, affalé sur le canapé à s'exciter n'importe quand. Cela fit soupirer Kaori d'exaspération.

Kaori : Ryo, tu vas m'accompagner faire les courses.

Ryo, piqué : **QUOI ?** Il n'en est pas question !

Kaori, d'un ton sans réplique : Tu viens !

La maudissant dans sa barbe, Ryo dut se résoudre à suivre sa partenaire.

OoO

Alors que Kaori était dans un petit supermarché, Ryo était en train d'accoster chaque femme qu'il trouvait à son goût. La jeune femme sortit d'un magasin avec les provisions quelques minutes plus tard mais elle remarqua que Ryo était en train de draguer. Kaori ne put s'empêcher de lâcher ses sacs et de brandir sa massue par jalousie. En arrivant près du « couple », Kaori jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune femme qu'il venait de séduire. Elle pâlit soudainement en reconnaissant sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée, celle qu'elle aurait tant aimée de ne plus la revoir car cette peste lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. C'était elle qui l'avait rendue aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction. Le destin semblait s'acharner sur la pauvre brunette qui stoppa le parcours que la massue devait effectuer, la lâcha sans frapper son partenaire. Kaori s'enfuit pour aller se cacher plus loin dans une petite rue pour éviter de se faire reconnaître d'elle. Ryo, qui n'avait pas senti « sa punition divine », se retourna brutalement ahuri. Il se mit alors à sa poursuite en délaissant la jeune femme qui était la cause de tous les malheurs de la partenaire de City Hunter.

Ryo : **MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND, KAORI ?**

La femme : Kaori ?

Ryo rejoignit sa partenaire dans la ruelle et la surprit en train de pleurer.

Ryo, effaré : Mais... Kaori... Qu'est ce que tu as ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Ryo constata que la femme qu'il venait d'accoster l'avait suivi. Kaori la vit aussi s'approcher, sécha ses larmes et prit un air indifférent.

La femme minauda : Kaori ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Kaori : Si… Saeko Mikata.

Saeko Mikata minauda : Ça fait longtemps… Comment vas-tu ?… Et lui ? C'est ton mec ?

Kaori : …

Ryo : Kaori n'est que ma partenaire, rien de plus.

Saeko Mikata eut un sourire mesquin : _Comme toujours !_ Evidemment, je me disais aussi...

Ryo ne comprit pas ou plutôt il se demanda ce qu'elle sous-entendait par-là car Kaori était muette comme une carpe. Il ne savait pas que ces deux « amies » n'étaient pas ce qu'il croyait. Kaori ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie de lycéenne.

OoO

Saeko Mikata se savait belle et adorait jouer avec pour piquer les mecs qu'elle trouvait attirant. Elle faisait tout pour énerver Kaori qu'elle jalousa secrètement. Kaori se souvenait de toutes ces méchancetés. Saeko lui avait si souvent répété qu'elle était moche, qu'elle ne trouverait jamais d'hommes... Enfin c'était tout ce que lui disait Ryo en fait.

Pour Ryo, c'était pour qu'il arrive à se contrôler ses pulsions vis à vis de Kaori qu'il le disait. Il n'en pensait pas un mot mais Kaori ne le savait pas malgré ces huit années de cohabitation.

OoO

Saeko Mikata minauda auprès de Ryo : Alors, ça vous dirait de boire un café avec moi.

Le nettoyeur, très content de son succès, accepta en croyant qu'il allait recevoir une sévère revendication de sa partenaire. Celle-ci, sous le choc de l'acceptation de Ryo qu'elle se sentit si déshonorée, resta interdite puis baissa la tête prête à pleurer en signe de résignation car elle pensait toujours qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Saeko. Cette dernière prit Ryo de son côté en direction de chez elle tout en laissant plantée la pauvre Kaori en pleine rue. Ryo ne quitta pas alors sa partenaire des yeux, se laissant entraîner par la jeune femme, sans comprendre le manque de réaction de celle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années. Kaori se sentit alors complètement abandonnée par son premier amour pour cette femme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

Ryo : _Kaori ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas ? J'ai besoin de tes masures, moi !_

Saeko Mikata eut un sourire mesquin : _Tu vois Kaori ! Aucun garçon ne me résiste ! Il est maintenant à moi ! Je vais pouvoir profiter de son beau corps musclé ! Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne revienne jamais vers toi ! Il est une vraie bombe sexuelle !_

OoO

Kaori ramassa ses courses comme un automate et rentra à l'appartement. Sa belle journée était gâchée par la seule femme qu'elle haïssait. Elle rangea les courses pêle-mêle dans le frigidaire puis se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle se jeta sur le lit et pleura de tout son saoul. Elle n'entendit et ne répondit ni à la porte d'entrée ni au téléphone qui sonnaient. Elle voulait être seule dans sa douleur pour avoir perdu Ryo face à sa pire ennemie sans qu'elle se batte.

OoO

Miki, la gérante du Cat's eyes, raccrocha le téléphone avec inquiétude car elle n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie. Umibozu, dit Falcon, faisait celui qui s'en foutait mais il connaissait suffisamment Ryo qui causait toujours la peine de Kaori.

Umibozu : _Tu n'es qu'un idiot Ryo Saeba ! Tu fais exprès de ne pas te rendre compte que Kaori a tout te donner. Pourquoi dragues-tu d'autres filles alors que tu en as une sous ta main ? Arrête de fuir !_

La clochette sonna quand quelqu'un arriva au Cat's eyes. Un OVNI vola vers la belle Miki mais il fut stoppé par le bazooka de Falcon. Mick se rendit compte soudain de l'absence de Kaori et ne trouva pas ça normal.

OoO

Saeko Nogami arriva à son tour soucieuse. Elle trouvait vraiment étrange que City Hunter ne répondait pas. Elle en parla à Miki.

Miki : Il n'y avait vraiment personne ?

Saeko : Oui.

Miki : Il faut que j'aille voir.

Falcon : Non Miki ! Laisse-les régler leurs problèmes seuls.

Miki ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté de son mari mais si elle apprenait que Ryo avait quitté Kaori pour une autre, elle lui ferait voir de toutes les couleurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Mensonge ou vérité

Pendant ce temps, Ryo se laissait toujours entraîner par la prétendue amie de sa partenaire en traînant les pieds. Saeko fut obligée de le tirer car elle ne voulait surtout pas lâcher sa proie au corps de rêve et elle voulait profiter de lui. Le nettoyeur était plongé dans ses pensées car il ne comprenait absolument pas du manque de réaction de Kaori. Il ne voyait pas que Saeko Mikata n'était pas celle qu'elle laissait entendre. Ryo regarda la jeune femme, la détaillant tout en essayant de comparer au physique de sa partenaire. Saeko Mikata était une jeune femme du même âge que Kaori, possédant une belle chevelure longue jusqu'à mi-dos et de couleur brune. Elle possédait des yeux marron. Bref c'était une femme parfaite. Le nettoyeur croyait qu'elle était l'amie de Kaori mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux femmes ne réagissaient pas de la même façon au moment de leurs retrouvailles.

Ryo : _Mais pourquoi Saeko a-t-elle laissé plantée Kaori en pleine rue alors qu'elle aurait pu l'inviter afin de remémorer les instants passés au lycée ? Pourquoi ?_

Saeko Mikata : _Mais il traîne trop ! Il pense encore à cette pimbêche de Kaori ? Mais l'a-t-il bien regardée ? Kaori n'a aucun charme !_

Las de ne pas trouver des réponses à ses questions, Ryo décida d'avoir le cœur net en suivant toujours Saeko sans qu'il traîne les pieds. Cela soulagea la mesquine qui l'emmena dans la rue où se trouvait le Cat's eyes de Miki. Ryo reconnut le lieu et voulut changer de direction sans succès. Saeko le tirait et passa devant le café en question.

OoO

Miki, Mick et Saeko virent Ryo au travers d'une vitre pare-balle en compagnie d'une nouvelle conquête. Umibozu, qui ne voyait rien, avait senti la présence de celui qui faisait toujours souffrir Kaori en huit ans mais il était surtout furieux d'avoir senti cette inconnue qui ne lâchait pas la proie. Les amis comprirent alors ce qui se passait et étaient déçus du comportement de l'incorrigible nettoyeur.

Miki, furieuse : Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça ! C'est est vraiment trop !

Saeko : C'est vraiment désolant ! _Mais cette jeune femme me dit quelque chose…_

Mick : Ryo Saeba, tu vas m'entendre !

Umibozu : Je vous dis encore une fois de plus de les laisser se débrouiller seuls pour leurs règlements de compte.

Miki : Mais chéri ! Cela ne te fait rien ?

Umibozu : Si mais nous ne devons pas intervenir ! Nous ne sommes pas toujours à leur service.

Frustrés, Miki, Mick et Saeko maudissaient un peu Umibozu mais ils savaient qu'il avait raison. Ils espéraient tous avoir une explication claire de Ryo très bientôt.

Saeko : Bon, je dois y aller. Le devoir m'appelle.

Umibozu : Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas pour suivre Ryo ?

Saeko : Non ! J'ai du travail sur la planche à la police car cette femme avec qui Ryo est actuellement me dit quelque chose.

Umibozu était septique mais il laissa l'inspectrice retourner à son poste de police.

OoO

Saeko Mikata fit entrer le nettoyeur chez elle. Alors que Ryo s'installa sur le canapé, la jeune femme alla à la cuisine préparer du café en jubilant d'avance d'avoir gagné la partie. Ryo, lui, était perdu par ce qu'il s'était passé mais il ferait tout pour découvrir le pot aux roses par ses propres moyens s'il fallait. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Saeko arriva avec le café et s'installa aux côtés du nettoyeur pour mieux l'allumer en lui montrant sa belle poitrine échancrée et ses belles jambes fuselées. Tout ce qu'elle faisait ne laissa pas Ryo insensible puisqu'il sentit sa libido se réveiller. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de succomber tant rien n'était réglé avant.

Ryo : _Il faut que je sache avant de la bouche de cette femme si elle était vraiment l'amie de Kaori au lycée._

Saeko Mikata : _Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à résister ainsi ? Je vois parfaitement qu'il a envie de moi et je n'attends que ça !_

Ryo : Dis-moi la vérité, Saeko, sans mentir…

Saeko Mikata : Oui ?

La jeune femme espérait que le nettoyeur ne parlerait pas de Kaori car elle voulait vraiment profiter de ce corps d'apollon. Elle fut immédiatement déçue.

Ryo : Etais-tu une très bonne amie de Kaori ?

Saeko Mikata mentit tout en restant la plus honnête possible : Oui, nous étions très bonnes amies. Et si nous ne savons pas quoi dire tout à l'heure c'est parce que ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'était vues. _Si tu crois qu'on était vraiment amies, tu te trompes lourdement ! C'est ma rivale en tout ! On a toujours eu les mêmes mecs comme maintenant à cause de toi. Ça m'énerve ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Kaori est si moche alors que moi je suis la beauté même !_ Pourquoi ?

Ryo : C'est le fait que Kaori ne nous a pas suivi m'inquiète.

Saeko Mikata : Ne t'inquiète pas, elle viendra quand elle aura digéré la grosse surprise qu'elle a eu.

Le nettoyeur espéra que Saeko disait vrai à propos du choc subi de sa partenaire qui était en réalité plus qu'une partenaire banale. Cependant avait-il le droit de succomber maintenant au charme de Saeko ? Non pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que Saeko était belle et bien l'amie de Kaori de la bouche de cette dernière.

Saeko Mikata : Dis-moi, tu t'appelles bien Ryo Saeba comme tu l'affirmais tout à l'heure…

Ryo : Exact.

Saeko Mikata : Alors quel est ton métier ?

C'était la question que Ryo redoutait le plus car il n'aimait pas parler de son travail qu'il faisait avec Kaori. C'était surtout qu'il n'avait pas de papiers civils. Il décida donc de lui cacher la vérité sur City Hunter.

Ryo : Nous sommes détectives privés.

Saeko en avait cependant assez de discuter car elle voulait passer à l'action. Elle voulait le beau corps de Ryo dans toute sa splendeur, l'avoir entièrement pour elle et ne le laisserait plus jamais retourner auprès de Kaori. Mais elle ne put mettre son profil à exécution car Ryo jugea qu'il se faisait tard. Il devait rentrer chez lui. Folle de rage, Saeko savait parfaitement que Ryo voulait tout simplement retrouver sa partenaire tout en ignorant que sa pire ennemie vivait justement avec le ténébreux étalon de Shunjuku. La jeune femme mesquine se jura que la prochaine fois elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait de ce nettoyeur de gré ou de force.

Saeko Mikata : D'accord. À une prochaine alors.

Ryo : Oui.

Sur ce, le nettoyeur quitta l'appartement de Saeko Mikata et rentra chez lui sans faire un saut au Cat's eyes de Miki pour retrouver sa partenaire car il devait avoir une explication avec elle sur cette « amie » du lycée.

OoO

Au moment où Ryo rentra dans l'appartement, il sentit une bonne odeur planer dans l'air et il sut tout de suite que Kaori se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il alla donc la voir mais il ne put voir ses yeux rougis et bouffis car Kaori lui tournait le dos.

Ryo : Dis-moi, Kaori. Etais-tu très bonne amie avec Saeko Mikata ?

La jeune femme ne voulait pas parler de sa pire ennemie à son partenaire du tout le mal qu'elle avait subi donc elle mentit pour la première fois.

Kaori : Oui très bonnes amies.

Ryo : Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue boire un café chez elle ?

Kaori : Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Ryo Saeba ! Et puis fais ce que tu veux avec Saeko Mikata ! Je m'en moque ! Va soulager ta libido dans ses bras si ça te chante et laisse-moi tranquille !

Cette fois-ci, Ryo ne comprenait absolument plus rien du tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ange. Mais qui pouvait éclaircir le vrai du faux ?

Ryo : _J'ai la sensation qu'elles ont menti toutes les deux… Kaori a sans doute une très bonne raison d'agir de la sorte mais Saeko a-t-elle une bonne cause ? Vais-je réussir à découvrir le pot aux roses ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Un Ryo songeur**_

Le repas du soir se passa dans un silence pesant car Ryo ne disait pour la première fois aucune critique sur la cuisine de sa partenaire. Il était plutôt soucieux par ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi. Kaori mangeait à peine son assiette parce qu'elle était très perturbée à cause de ce brusque retour de cette voleuse d'hommes. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vue, la jeune femme avait la sensation que son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle comme si elle était maudite à jamais. Elle se demandait pourquoi sa pire ennemie revenait dans sa vie alors qu'elle avait sincèrement espérée de ne plus l'avoir dans son dos lorsqu'elle avait quitté le lycée suite à la mort de son frère Hideyuki.

Plus tard, Kaori monta dans sa chambre laissant pour la première fois la vaisselle sale dans l'évier au grand étonnement du nettoyeur. Il trouvait cela louche puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu sa moitié dans cet état juste pour une soi-disant ancienne amie.

Ryo : _Ce n'est pas normal du tout ! Mais qui est réellement cette Saeko Mikata ?_

N'ayant aucune envie de vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, il monta à son tour après avoir fait pour une fois la vaisselle dans sa chambre. En passant devant celle de sa partenaire, il n'entendit au premier abord aucun bruit mais lorsqu'il colla son oreille à sa porte, il distingua nettement les pleurs de Kaori. Cela lui brisa le cœur de la savoir si malheureuse mais à cause de qui ?

Réellement ?

De lui pour ce qu'il avait fait ce matin ?

De cette Saeko Mikata dont il ignorait ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé entre ces deux filles ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Sachant d'avance qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de la part de sa partenaire, Ryo s'en alla dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.

Devait-il revoir ou non cette femme qui ne lui était pas insensible ni indifférente. Il ne connaissait Saeko ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et il ne savait rien de son passé.

Ryo : _Ni l'une ni l'autre ne disait vraiment la vérité. Mais pour quelle raison ? Que me cachent-elles ?_

OoO

Au cours de la nuit, le nettoyeur entendit soudain un long cri qui le réveilla en sursaut. Reconnaissant parfaitement la voix de sa partenaire, il se leva d'un bond, enfila son boxer vu qu'il dormait tout nu et courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à la chambre où il entra en trombe. S'approchant du lit, il voyait sa moitié s'agiter sans rien comprendre.

Ryo : _Est-elle en train de faire un cauchemar à cause de son passé ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment à cause du retour de cette femme ?_

Le jeune brun secoua donc Kaori qui se réveilla en sursaut. Lorsqu'elle vit son partenaire près d'elle, la brunette fut à la fois surprise et contente de son inquiétude mais elle lui montra que de la colère car elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait le perdre.

Perdre le seul homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur

Sa raison de vivre depuis la mort de son frère

À cause de la seule femme qu'elle haïssait.

Saeko Mikata, la bombe pulpeuse

Kaori lui envoya l'oreiller en pleine figure.

Kaori, froide : Ce n'est pas ton problème.

Ryo, la mâchoire serrée : Très bien alors évite d'hurler ! Et puis j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'amène ton amie chez nous un de ces quatre.

Kaori, froide : Je t'ai déjà dit que tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec Sakeko Mikata ! Va la rejoindre et va soulager ta libido avec elle ! Je ne t'en empêcherai pas ! Je m'en moque complètement ! Sors avec elle et fais lui l'amour si ça te chante !

Estomaqué, Ryo avait juste dit qu'il amènerait Saeko chez eux dans le but de faire réagir Kaori sortant sa masure mais il avait eu l'effet inverse. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien car il perdait sa Kaori d'antan. L'étalon de Shinjuku retourna dans sa chambre laissant la pauvre brunette seule à broyer du noir.

Kaori : _Je sais que je suis allée trop fort mais à cause de Sakeko Mikata, je ne gagnerai jamais car elle va éloigner Ryo de moi… Pour toujours ! Et lui, il va bien profiter de sauter sur ma pire ennemie, suite à mon accord, ce qu'il ne fera jamais avec moi. Je ne suis rien dans tout ça… Pas même mes sentiments…_

OoO

Ce matin-là n'était pas comme les autres car Kaori ne se levait pas de bonne heure. Elle n'était pas allée vaquer à ses occupations habituelles ni venue réveiller son partenaire. Ce dernier se leva vers neuf heures et constata que son petit déjeuner n'était pas prêt à la cuisine. Poussant un soupir, il préféra de ne pas aller secouer sa partenaire sachant qu'elle n'avait pas très bien dormi. Ryo quitta l'immeuble et alla au Cat's eyes.

Une fois parvenu à destination, le nettoyeur entra mais il ne sauta pas sur la gérante Miki pour la première fois. Umibozu et sa femme furent très surpris du manque de réaction de Ryo et ils se demandèrent bien pourquoi. Malgré cela, Miki n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait vu la veille et elle avait l'intention de découvrir l'identité de la femme qui l'accompagnait.

Miki, d'une voix mécontente : Ryo Saeba ! Qui était la fille d'hier ? Une nouvelle conquête ?

Ryo l'arrêta avant que Miki rajoute une couche : Une amie de Kaori, qui l'a laissée, m'a amené chez elle pour un café.

Miki, ahurie : Amie ? Laissée ? Où ?

Ryo : Cette femme a laissé Kaori en pleine rue…

Miki sursauta : **QUOI ?**

Ryo acquiesça : Oui mais Kaori cache quelque chose à propos de cette femme car elle n'est plus elle-même.

Miki, curieuse : Qui est-elle ?

Ryo eut un corbeau qui passa derrière sa tête : Je sais uniquement que c'est l'amie de Kaori et qu'elle s'appelle Saeko Mikata.

Umibozu suspendit son geste alors qu'il était en train d'essuyer une assiette car il avait la sensation de connaitre un membre de la famille Mikata. Cependant il ne savait pas si cette Saeko, qui prétendait « l'amie de longue date » de la nettoyeuse, faisait partie de cette même généalogie. Maintenant, il comprenait la réaction de l'inspectrice Saeko Nogami.

Miki : Où se sont-elles connues ?

Ryo : Qu'est ce que je sais ? Kaori refuse d'en parler ! Et puis je trouve son comportement assez étrange depuis qu'elle avait revu cette femme ! Et surtout que je peux sortir avec son amie !

Miki, interloquée : Kaori a sérieusement dit ça ?

Ryo confirma : Oui.

Miki, songeuse : Ce n'est pas normal.

Umibuzu ne disait rien mais il avait des doutes comme ses amis. Il n'aimait pas que des personnes s'en prennent à la moitié de City Hunter.

OoO

Kaori se leva vers onze Heures habillée comme à son habitude en pantalon à cause de son travail de nettoyeuse. Quittant l'immeuble sans vérifier que son partenaire n'était plus là, la jeune femme alla vérifier s'il y avait un travail qui lui permettrait « d'oublier » sa prétendue amie sur le tableau à la gare de Shinjuku.

Pas de XYZ

Terriblement déçue

Le moral si bas

Kaori décida d'aller au Cat's eyes de sa meilleure amie Miki pour se changer les idées tout en espérant de ne pas croiser cette maudite Saeko.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Un homme résiste à Saeko Mikata**_

Au moment où elle arriva dans la rue où se trouvait le café des ex-mercenaires maintenant en retraite, Kaori se retrouva en face de celle qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

Encore une fois, sa belle journée était gâchée.

Saeko Mikata railla : Tiens, Kaori ! Tu n'es pas avec ton partenaire aujourd'hui ? D'ailleurs, je le cherche car je ne sais pas où il habite.

Kaori, indifférente : Débrouille-toi pour le trouver toute seule, Saeko.

Saeko Mikata railla : Je me demande bien ce qu'il te trouve vraiment. Tu es tellement laide et tu ressembles à une planche à pain. Ton partenaire me préfère à toi donc tu n'as aucune chance avec lui. Il est trop parfait pour toi. Il est pour moi parce que je suis plus féminine que toi. Tu n'as pas changé car tu es un garçon manqué et tu n'as aucune féminité.

Kaori ne savait plus où se mettre et elle sentit se casser en mille morceaux le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Saeko se délecta de voir sa rivale se détruire moralement et elle en était fière.

Saeko Mikata : Bon, je vais aller dans un café. Tu peux m'en conseiller un ? (Elle la menaça ensuite) Et tu n'as pas intérêt de détourner ton chemin car je vois que tu vas toi aussi dans un café, non ?

Kaori n'eut pas d'autre choix de l'amener au Cat's eyes de son amie Miki. Saeko vit à travers de la vitre celui qu'elle cherchait avant de remarquer un géant chauve.

Saeko Mikata cria : **MAIS C'EST QUI CE GEANT ?**

Kaori : Le gérant du Cat's eyes et le mari de mon amie Miki qui est la patronne. Il est très imposant mais pas méchant.

Saeko Mikata railla : Tu choisis vraiment mal tes amis !

Se contentant d'hausser les épaules, Kaori savait que Miki était de son côté et cela la rassura. Elle entra dans le café de son amie suivie de Saeko. Miki allait dire bonjour à son amie quand elle vit une nouvelle cliente. Umibozu ne sentit pas du tout cette intruse quand il entendit une minauderie qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

Voix minauda : Oh Ryo ! Tu étais là ? Je te cherchais parce que Kaori refuse me dire où tu habites. Ce n'est pas sympa pour une amie de longue date.

Kaori, outrée : _Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Tu n'as jamais été mon amie mais tu as été mon bourreau, Saeko ! Comment oses-tu de mentir aussi effrontément ? Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer la fausse victime éplorée ! Que te faut-il de plus en dehors de Ryo ?_

Mais la nettoyeuse ne disait absolument rien et elle ne se défendit même pas. Miki était vraiment étonnée car elle n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie si défaitiste. Ryo, lui, fronça les sourcils car il ne comprenait vraiment pas au manque de réaction de son ange qui n'était pas Saeko Mikata heureusement.

Ryo eut une libellule qui passe derrière la tête : Sa… Saeko… La réponse est pourtant très simple. Nous vivons dans le même appartement car c'est très pratique pour le travail de détective privé. On perd beaucoup moins de temps dans ce cas-là.

Saeko Mikata, surprise : Oh vraiment ? Kaori ?

Kaori acquiesça, résignée : Oui c'est vrai.

Miki : _Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Kaori, résignée ? C'est la meilleure !_

Saeko Mikata : _Je dois faire de sorte que je les sépare définitivement. Kaori ne mérite pas de vivre avec un tel apollon mais moi, j'en ai tous les droits._ Tiens ? Où est ton idiot de frère ?

Kaori : Hide est mort il y a huit ans.

Une aura meurtrière entoura Ryo qui n'apprécia pas du tout que Saeko traite Hideyuki d'idiot. Kaori, Miki et Umibozu jetèrent un regard qui demande à Ryo de se calmer. Le nettoyeur parvint à maîtriser sa fureur grâce au regard triste de son ange. Saeko n'avait rien senti mais elle crut qu'elle avait réussi à adoucir Ryo. Miki n'était pas dupe du tout car elle savait fort bien que la personne qui avait réussi à calmer Ryo était Kaori.

Saeko Mikata, faussement conciliante : Pauvre Kaori ! Il t'a abandonné mais ça veut dire que ça fait huit ans que tu vis avec ton partenaire ? _Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Leur cohabitation devra cesser dès que je sors avec Ryo Saeba !_

Ryo acquiesça : Oui, il faut bien qu'elle travaille.

Le nettoyeur en avait assez du manque de réaction de sa partenaire mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière se laisse marcher sur les pieds par Saeko Mikata.

Ryo : _Je suis en train de perdre mon ange ! Je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! Sans elle, je serai resté tueur… Une machine à tuer._

Miki : Vous désirez quelque chose, mademoiselle ? _Disparaissez de mon café ! Vous faites beaucoup de mal à Kaori ! Votre minauderie ne m'intimide même pas !_

Saeko Mikata minauda : Un café, merci.

La bombe pulpeuse voulut prendre place à côté de Ryo mais elle fut arrêtée dans son geste par Umibozu. Ce dernier, bien qu'il soit aveugle, connaissait par cœur la place favorite de Kaori et il n'appréciait pas du tout que quelqu'un d'autre prenne son emplacement même si c'était une bombe pulpeuse qui voulait s'asseoir aux côtés de Ryo Saeba. Umibozu avait beaucoup de respect envers la meilleure amie de sa femme.

Umibozu : Cette place appartient à Kaori et personne d'autre n'a le droit de voler cette chaise.

Miki : _Pan ! Dans les dents !_

Saeko Mikata : Je m'en fiche. C'est une chaise pour tout le monde. Ce n'est pas écrit « Kaori » dessus ! Ryo, je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?

Ryo : Ce n'est pas pour t'asseoir à mes côtés que tu es là, Saeko Mikata. Pourquoi me cherches-tu ?

Saeko Mikata : Et si on allait reprendre notre charmante conversation d'hier chez toi ou chez moi ?

Le nettoyeur ne put refuser cette demande mais au moment où il allait se lever, la porte d'entrée tinta. Un OVNI vola vers Kaori : C'était Mick.

Mick : **KAORI MA CHERIE !**

Alors que la concernée n'eut aucune réaction, Mick alla s'encastrer dans un mur grâce au marteau de cent tonnes, envoyé de nulle part.

Voix : **MIIIICK ANGELLL ! TIENS-TOI TRANQUILLE !**

C'était Kazue qui entra dans le café. Saeko fronça les sourcils car elle ne voyait que le mauvais goût sur la gente féminine du blondinet américain.

La bombe pulpeuse ne supportait pas que les mecs tournent autour de Kaori car elle pouvait les cataloguer dans la catégorie des débiles.

Mick vit soudain la nouvelle cliente mais quelque chose lui disait de se méfier de cette femme. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout et il n'était même pas attiré par son physique.

Mick : _Elle a un corps de rêve mais elle est nulle pour la drague. Elle ne vaut pas Kaori._ Qui êtes-vous ?

Saeko Mikata minauda : Saeko Mikata, une amie de longue date de Kaori.

Mick : _Sa voix sonne faux. Elle est plutôt sa rivale mais en quoi ?_ Enchanté. Je suis Mick Angel et voici ma fiancée Kazue Natori.

Kazue : Enchantée.

Saeko Mikata : _Finalement, il a bon goût avec cette Kazue mais il a mal choisi pour Kaori._ Ryo ? On y va ?

Ryo : B… Bien.

Le nettoyeur était mal à l'aise de devoir laisser Kaori et ses amis pour la première fois de sa vie. Il voulait retrouver sa Kaori pleine de vie.

Sa folle à la massue.

Mick fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant pas normal qu'une amie délaisse Kaori pour Ryo.

Saeko Mikata minauda : Vous êtes invité, Mick Angel.

Mick, froid : Non merci. J'ai ma fiancée.

Saeko Mikata minauda : Oh quel dommage… Une autre fois ?

Mick, froid : Jamais.

La bombe pulpeuse perdit sa superbe et pinça les lèvres, mécontente qu'un homme lui résiste. Elle prit Ryo par le bras et le tira hors du Cat's eyes.

Miki cria : **NE REVIENS PLUS DANS MON CAFE, RYO SAEBA TANT QUE TU SERAS AVEC CETTE FEMME QUI NE SE SOUCIE MÊME PAS DE KAORI ! TU ME DEGOÛTES !**


	5. Chapter 5

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'abandonne la plupart de mes fics !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

(Cette fic se travaille avec Anonyma)

Card Captor Sakura

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

City Hunter

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

Mint na bokura

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I never have regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

Smallville

**De la haine à l'amour** : Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

Tout sauf un ange

**My body and my heart want only you (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

Pour certaines raisons...

Je ne suis plus capable d'avancer dans ces fanfics citées ci-dessus car je n'ai plus du tout d'idées et j'ai complètement perdu le fil de mon histoire. j'avais beau de relire plusieurs fois mais cela n'avait apporté aucun succès.

Depuis que je suis une formation « retour à l'emploi », je suis constamment occupée et le Week-End j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir.

Et je ne suis plus seule maintenant donc je trouve encore moins de temps pour le faire.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


	6. Chapter 6

Nouvelles pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Après mon abandon pour mes fics listées ci-dessous, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**Actarusvenusia001 va continuer les fics à sa façon**

Sur uniquement :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

**Et sera publié sur le site : .it/**

**Attention !** : Il n'y aura pas de plagiat car je lui ai donné mon accord même si Actarusvenusia001 risque de modifier certains passages.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics ci-dessous selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

(Cette fic se travaille avec Anonyma)

Card Captor Sakura

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

City Hunter

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

Mint na bokura

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I never have regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

Smallville

**De la haine à l'amour** : Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

Tout sauf un ange

**My body and my heart want only you (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je rappelle que je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


End file.
